Fool The World
by Blue-eyed Banshee
Summary: Meet Lily Evans: a geek. That is until she has the chance to start over and she's more than willing to change. Just when things start to improve that same old mysterious letter comes in accompanied by an owl! IF YOU REVIEW YOU WILL BE ADDED TO MY FAVORITE
1. Fool The World

Disclamier: I don't own Lily Evans but the setting, plot, and other characters are mine.

A/N: Enjoy and tell me in your review what you think about the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Lilian? Lilian? Lilian!" Mrs. Connelly snapped at a student in the front corner of the classroom. A chaotic auburn bun was piled on top of a student's freckle-covered face. Although, physically she was sitting in an antique desk, her eyes implied that her mind was else wise. They flirted and played with the outside landscaping. All the while, Lily had a hopeful, almost dreamy, look on her face.

"Lil-i-an!" Mrs. Connelly screeched, crying for attention. Without warning she rapped a ruler violently on Lily's desk.

Lily snapped out of her wary state, fully viligrant, but startled. "Ahh . . . err . . . yes, Mrs. Connelly?" She managed to get out, flustered.

"Can you please tell the class what you were dreaming about?"

"Evans . . . loves . . . Blake," A girl from the back of the room announced, trying, with little effort, to conceal it within a cough. The whole class laughed, everyone, except Lily, for some reasons all the jokes never appealed funny to her.

"That's quite enough Amy!" Mrs. Connelly demanded. Then she turned back to Lily, who was slowly-but-surly trying to slip under her desk.

"Apparently," Mrs. Connelly began to droan on, "my teaching bores you so much, Miss Evans, that you would rather dream wastefully than receive a proper education. Maybe you think teaching is an easy job, so easy in fact, that you already know everything that the teacher has to offer. If that's the case than why don't you try teaching?"

Lilian's eyes became unhumanly large. The only she hated more than being singled out was to be forced to speak in front of a crowd. "No, no it's okay. It really is. You're a _much _better teacher than I could ever be."

"Kiss . . . up," a familiar voice from the back coughed, following by more laughing. Ignoring Amy's comment, Mrs. Connelly continued to press the matter. "Come up here, Lilian," she order. Then she looked over her librain-styled glasses and added sternly, "Now." The class began cheering, obviously enjoying seeing Lily humiliated.

Assuming defeat, Lily got out of her seat and began walking toward the blackboard. She was so preoccupied with being worried and trying to figure out what to say that she didn't realize her shoelaces were untied. She picked her foot up to take the interminable march to the blackboard, and landed with a thug. A whistle came from a back group of boys. Quickly, Lily turned around to find that her plaid skirt had flown up during the fall. She quickly tugged her skirt back into place and looked across the room to a brown hair, blue-eyed boy. He was chuckling, like the rest of the class. The one person she cared about in the school was _laughing_ at her. Lily was shocked and became on the verge of tears.

This was too much, quickly she got up, and ran out of the room with her hand in her hands. Lily pried the door open and disappeared silently from the fireworks Mrs. Connelly set off in attempt to make Lily return. The auburn haired girl spirting and stumbled , until she got into the girls' bathroom. Lily was relieved to see that it was empty.

Outside the girls' bathroom, sobs could be heard by an embarrassed sixth-grader who silently promised, "Last day of Elementary School. Last day of misery. At all costs.."

* * *

A/N: Let me new what you guys think! Criticism and new ideas/perpestives are welcomed, but don't hate without a mentioned cause.

♥


	2. Almost

A/N: Sorry this took so long!! Thanks to **_firelily28_**, _**Annetje,**_ and **_BrazilianPrincess_** for reviewing!! Also thanks to anyone who has this story under alerts/favorites, just please review!

Disclamier: I don't own the title to the chapter before this one or this chapter. They belong to Drake Bell and Bowling 4 Soup, respectivily. I don't own Lily Evans, Minivera McGongall, Howgarts's acceptance letter/addressed envelope, Grease, and Patunia. Lily's Mum, Alessa, the plot, and the setting are my own creations.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

"Hi Lily, how was your last day of-," A woman wearing faded denim jeans, a matching jacket, black t-shirt, and black high heels asked. This woman was tall and thin and the only resemblance she had with her daughter was the same pale skin and green eyes.

"Terrible!" she answered rashly, running right past her mother, into the kitchen. Lily threw her bag onto a chair and scurried up into her room. She closed the door and looked around. The most promenade piece of the room was the color. The walls were hot pink with a glossy white ceiling and white carpeting. There were posters of "hot new" musicians and bands, as the package had stated. On the closest wall there was a desk, which had a sketch book on it, a set of drawers, and a full length mirror. The back wall had three windows side-by-side that took up most of the space. On another wall was a four-poster bed, with hot pink bedding on it, and a nightstand. Finally on the last wall there were two sliding doors that lead into the mostly empty closet.

Lily walked over to the mirror. She saw a reflection of a girl with big, round glasses and bushy eyebrows that took away from the reflection's beautiful eyes. She saw a white button-up short covered by a white and blue tie and a navy blue vest. There was that blue plaid skirt that caused her a lot of embarrassment and white knee-high socks. The black shoes the reflection wore were hideous. They looked like dressy sneakers. Lily sighed and rolled her head around; she hated the uniform almost as much as she hated her own wardrobe. Quickly she changed out of the uniform into purple sweats and an over-sized red Mickey Mouse shirt.

"Lily, what's the matter! Come down here" Lily's Mum called up to her.

"I'll be down in a second Mum," Lily answered. What she needed right now was to think. Ten minutes had passed and still baffled, Lily went downstairs to find her mother in the kitchen making two ice cream sundaes. Without speaking, she slid into one of two chairs facing a breakfast nock. "Honey, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Her mother asked Lily before turning around.

"Er-how did you know-," Lily trailed off, she quickly realized that she must be the only one in the house, "Where's Petunia?"

"Oh, her friends and her are at the café," she answered.

"Friends, sure," Lily thought, smirking.

"So," Lily's Mum began, turning around to her daughter, "Do you think that whatever's bothering you can be cured with ice cream sundaes and a movie marathon?"  
Lily nodded even through she knew it won't really cure it. Her mum did know how to make it better though. They departed into the living room with a bowl of ice cream in one of their hands. Lily looked down on her sundae; there were 6 scoops of strawberry ice cream. It was drowned in chocolate syrup and bananas. On the top of all of this was a cornucopia of whipped cream and, of course, a cherry on top.

"Mmmmm, it looks delicious, especially the strawberry ice cream!" Lily commented.

"I know it's your favourite," Lily's Mum answered, "Now lets what movies we have to watch. What about … Grease?"

"Ok that sounds good!"

"All right then," She said as she slid the VCR tape into the player.

Nothing was said while they watched the movie. Life was so different then, that Lily didn't think much about it. That was, until, the middle of the movie. Lily realized that Sandy was very lucky; she was allowed to start over without anyone knowing. She could have been anyone, anyone at all. This sweet-and-super nice girl might have been a punk, or a tomboy, or even, a geek.

At that moment there were 3 quick knocks on the door. Lily looked over to her Mum who, reluctantly, got up and to the door. She opened it and was at a loss for words. Standing on the Lily Evans's front porch was a woman probably early 40s, wearing exotic robes and an odd pointed hat. She had her hair in a tight bun and if you looked beyond the smile, you would see a certain glimmer in her eyes that translated into sternness and, perhaps, even a little worry. Lastly, in her hand was a letter addressed:

**Ms. L. Evans **

**Upstairs, 2****nd**** Room to the Left**

**28 Harbor Lane **

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

"May I come in?" She asked in a polite voice, "I see I have rather a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

A/N: So how did you like it? Tell me in your review. The next chapter is very long, but the more and the better your reviews are the faster I'll be able to get it up. Thanks for sticking with Lily!! 

♥


	3. Complicated

A/N: Okay this is a long chapter but I think it's really good! Please review because I am not sure whether I should continue this anymore.

Disclaimer (and claimer): I do not own the title of the chapter it belongs to Avril Lavigne. I do not own Lily Evans, Professor Minivera McGongall, or Petunia Evans. The belong to J.K.Rowling and whoever else has the rights to them. I do own, however, Alessa Fitzgerald, the plot and the setting.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"Er . . . Lily, can you come here?" Lily's Mum called into her.

A little curious about what was going on at the front door, Lily put her half-eaten sundae on a glass end table and got off of the black leather sofa. She walked over to the VCR and paused it while the dance contest was going on.

"Yes Mum –," Lily started, but stopped to stare at the oddly dressed woman, unintentionally of course. "Oh, er, hello," Lily said trying to think of something, "Miss . . ."

"McGonagall, and Professor if you do not mind," the woman answered, "I believe it is correct to assume that you are Lillian Evans."

"How do you know my name?" Lily asked taken back.

"It's been on the list since the day you were born," Professor McGonagall responded coolly.

"What list?"

"Oh my, I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I? Okay, whys don't we start by you reading this first," She said while handing the letter to Lily.

"Why don't you come and sit down?" Lily's Mum suggested, "I'm Alessa, pleased to meet you." She shook the Professor's hand and led her down the hall, before Lily could open the letter.

As the three of them walked into the kitchen, Lily looked down at the green ink on the mysterious letter. She turned it over with two fingers to find the letter H embroider into red ink to make a seal. Lily looked up randomly and realized that another step would slam her into a sharp edge of the table.

Lily slipped into the chair next to the head of the table, where Professor McGonagall sat, and across from her Mum. Slowly, Lily opened the envelope, placing it on the black marble table. Inside the envelope, there was a stapled packet of papers, that was folded into thirds. She unfolded the papers and read the first one aloud:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT_ and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books

and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no

later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGongall

_Deputy Headmistress _

Surprised, suspicious, but a little hopeful, Lily looked up from the letter, "So . . . this means . . . that I'm a. . . . a witch?!"

"Yes, you are. You are, as called as other magically people, a muggle-born," Professor McGonagall said then added as a result of Lily's Mum's raised eyes, "which means you are born to non-magical parents."

"Miss –er Professor McGonagall, we, speaking for the people in this house hold, aren't fans of practical jokes. So it would be greatly appreciated if you would drop this act and leave," Alessa said swiftly, getting out of her seat. Lily's spirits sank, "It is too good to be true, I suppose," She thought to herself, "But if. . . ." A moment later, as the professor was getting up, Alessa slipped on the rug and fell hard on the dark-cherry wooded flooring. Immediately, she clutched her wrist.

Instinctively, Lily and Professor McGonagall rushed over to her.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay Mum" Lily asked, concern was in her voice.

"Yes, yes I'm fine now, please, Professor leave," She answered hastily as she got up. Alessa started walking over to the front door.

"Please Mrs. Evans–," McGonagall started, but was interrupted.

Alessa stopped dead and turned on her heels within milliseconds, "Miss Fitzgerald." She turned around and continued her journey toward the front foyer, not wanting to explain.

"Oh . . . well Miss Fitzgerald, I know this is heard to believe, I know because I am a muggle-born too, but I assure you that this is true. Oh if there was only a way to prove to you!"

"How will you? Pull a rabbit out of an old top hat will you?" Lily's Mum questioned impatiently and upset. The professor looked around then down at Alessa, "I'll heal your wrist!" She stated suddenly.

Lily's Mum gasped, "You'll do no such thing!" She opened the door she was standing beside.

She didn't know why or what had possessed Lily to do it, maybe she unconsciously knew that this was true and it was a 'now or never' sort of thing. Whatever the reason was, Lily walked over to the door and slammed it shut. Her Mum looked at her with raised eyebrows. This was such unusual behavior from her. Lily took a deep breath and started, "Mum, give her a chance. Just because this sounds far fetched, it doesn't mean it's not true."

"What?! Lily listen to yourself! Have you ever _seen_ magic?"

"No, have you ever seen the Eiffel Tower?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer it!"

"Whoa do **not **use that tone with me!"

After a few moments of tense and awkward silence in which neither knew what to say or even to defend themselves or believe the other idea. Lily's Mum finally sighed and said softly, almost apologetic, "No, I've never seen the Eiffel Tower, now why did you want to know that?"

"How do you know that it exists?"

"Because I've seen pictures of it!" Anger rose back into the air.

"Well I've seen pictures of magic!" With that last comment Lily's Mum raised both eyebrows and titled her head forward giving her daughter a questioning look. Lily shot the same look back. Neither knew how long they kept that look on their faces but eventually Lily's Mum realized that it was becoming immature and turned to Professor McGongall was standing.

"Okay," She started slowly but quickly went on, "if anything goes wrong I'll sue- where'd she go?"

Just then Petunia walked in the front door. She dropped her bag by the door and said some unreturned greetings. "Great!" Lily screamed, running up the stairs, "Just great!"

"What's her problem?" Petunia asked, not really looking for an answer.

Once Lily got upstairs she ran to her room and slammed the door. This was the third door she had ever remembered slamming. She flung herself onto her bed and started crying hysterically, finally there another good thing in her life and it had been ripped away from her, again. A minute later there was a tapping on the window. "Rain," was Lily's first reaction, but then she realized that it was faster than rain droplets. She raised her head, sobbing and saw an owl perched right outside near her window. It had another envelope, in its beak, and again it was addressed to her. She went over to the window, took down the screen and let the owl in. With a little difficulty she got the letter out of the owl's beak. Once it flew off, which was almost immediate, she replaced the screen and walked over to her bed. Lily opened the very long letter, which was from Professor McGongall, saying that she was sorry she had to leave for something "very urgent." It also explained everything from magic to the ministry to Hogwarts including where to get all the school supplies and what train to take. Shockingly, Lily absorbed all of this material as if it was nothing more than learning something new in math. The only thing that shocked Lily was the last lines of which had stated, "Some people believe that magic gives you anything and everything that want. That's not the case, _you _have to _do _what you think is needed to get that. I know you'll do what's right, trust what you believe."

"Does she want me to go to Hogwarts against Mum's will?" Lily thought.

Also enclosed in the envelope were coins, which was supposed to be used for books and supplies, and a picture of the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked as if his nose was broken a few times and, for some reason to Lily, was filled with brilliance. The kind that was not given with age, but something more.

There was a knock on the door that startled Lily. Alessa's voiced rang throughout the room, "Lily, can I come in?" Quickly, Lily shoved the money and pictures back into the envelope and sat on it.

"Yeah, come in," she answered, trying to act natural.

"Oh, Lily!" Alessa started throwing her arms around her daughter, "I'm sorry about before, it just seems so weird that a woman shows up on our doorstep dressed like that, invites you to a school we've never heard us and tells us that you can do magic. It was happening so fast, and my first instinct was to make sure that you weren't going to get hurt."

After a short paused Alessa continued, "We are going to go out to dinner tonight so why don't you come downstairs?"

"Um, gimma a second, okay?"

"Okay," she answered walking to just outside of the door, stopped, and turned to wait for her daughter.

"Great she's not moving. She can't see the letter. Come on! Why couldn't I have shoved it into one of the drawers?" Lily thought quickly trying to avoid another row over something she wasn't completely sure was even true. Suddenly Lily no longer felt as if she was sitting on something. "Did I just . . . ," Lily pondered getting up and walking toward the door. She looked back, quickly over her shoulder, and saw nothing on her bed, except the unmade sheets.

One thought went through her mind, "Maybe I _am_ a witch?!"

* * *

A/N: The next chapter has not been written yet, if I decide to continue, so it may take a while to get on fanfiction. Please review, I'm at a loss for ideas (I only have a couple) and, like I said before, I'm not entirely sure that I'm going to continue. If I not going to finish this story I will let you know either on my profile or by using an author's note because I hate when people don't.

♥


End file.
